Crossed Paths at Cross Academy
by Dreaming-Bliss Z
Summary: Yuuki and Zero are in Night Class, both full vampires and in relationships with Kaname and Maria. What happens when a new Disciplinary Committee is formed with two humans and two vampires? Why is Kaname so tense around the new students? IMPORTANT INFO ON NEW 2013 SOPA PLEASE READ!
1. Chapter 1

**I decided to do a POV story for Vampire Knight so here it is. KanamexYuuki, AkatsukixRuka, ZeroxMaria, HanabusaxSeiren, RimaxShiki and OCsxOCs.**

* * *

**Chapter one. Yuuki POV.**

"Class, listen up please. We have new students. You may come in and introduce yourselves, with a little background." Sensei says and two boys with dark blonde hair and green eyes walk in.

"Hello, fellow classmates. I am Kinjo Arashi." The first says. His hair is short in a neat comb-over and he looks clever.

"I am Kinjo Katsunori. We're twins." The second says. His hair is shoulder length and layered, he looks a bit intimidating even to a pureblood like me.

"Welcome to Cross Academy then, Arashi and Katsunori. Please take your seats behind the Kurans." Sensei says. The twins bow and take their seats, Katsunori sits behind me while the other sits behind Kaname who is stiff at their presence so I grasp his hand. I wonder why?

**Zero POV, that night.**

"So you're Kinjo number what, Arashi?" I ask. Arashi is rooming with me for now. He looks at me.

"Two." He replies and starts unpacking.

"So Katsunori is the oldest?" I say. He nods.

"Hai. Obviously." He says and gives me a stern look.

"Lord Kaname wants to see you, Kinjo." Ichijo's voice says, he's outside the door. Ever since he confronted Ichio he's been a little crippled but still himself.

"Coming." Arashi says and leaves. I walk out and look at Ichijo.

"What was that about?" I ask.

"I'm not sure. Kaname-sama looked determined though." Ichijo replies and walks into his room. Maria walks up the stairs and hugs me.

"Hello, Maria." I greet and hug back.

"Konnichiwa, Zero." She says and pecks me on the cheek. Ever since we both were put permanently into night class we've been falling for eachother.

"What are you doing at this hour, Maria? I thought you were supposed to help Yuuki with her studies." I ask. She smiles.

"Kaname said he wanted her in his direct sight at all times today. So I get a break." Maria says.

"Something is definitely up then. Between the Kinjo and Kuran." I say and she nods.

* * *

**I'll do the 'visit' between Kaname, Yuuki and the twins next chapter. Please review and Ciao!  
~Eve**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2. Kaname POV.**

"Why did you call us in here, Kaname-sama." Arashi asks.

"We haven't done anything wrong, presumably. Correct?" Katsunori adds. I stand up, Yuuki walks in and stands beside me.

"Oh no. It's your bloodline and our past history I want to discuss with my Yuuki." I reply.

"Bloodline?" Yuuki whispers.

"The Kinjo clan is a powerful sub-branch of the ancient Kurans. But they seem nobles." I say.

"But we're not as powerful as the ancient, Pureblooded Kurans. There are few of us left, my brother and I being a couple of them." Katsunori says.

"But what about your past history." Yuuki states. Her curiosity won't cease to amaze me.

"When you were a baby. Katsunori, Arashi and their parents came for a visit. Of course, they were oblivious to you. But what happened between the Kinjo and Kuran that night made me feel uneasy." I say.

"Then what happened?" She asks. I put my arm around her waist.

"They made themselves look like they were up to something suspicious. Of course, being your brother slash fiancé I didn't socialize too much." I reply.

"We were only curious as to why there was a basement room that had fine white and gold doors instead of regular rough wooden ones." Arashi says. I glare lightly then there's a knock at the door.

"That would be Headmaster. Come in." Yuuki says and Kaien walks in with two girls. They both have bright blood red hair and neon blue eyes, like they could be related somehow to Senri. But one of them has the same length hair as Yuuki only in ringlets and the other has hers cropped short. They're also day class.

"Hanayo and Kaminara!" The twins blurt out.

"Yes. They said you knew eachother. These are Kuroki Hanayo and Kaminara. They are going to be the two day class disciplinary committee." Cross says.

"Why are they actually here. I sense that they are vampire hunters." Yuuki says.

"They were born into a hunters family. They only survived because they didn't want to hunt so unlike the Kiryuus, one isn't more powerful than the other. They transferred here because they wanted to." Cross assures. I take a closer look.

"Then why choose them for disciplinary committee." I ask. He looks at Arashi and Katsunori.

"We would work well with the Kinjos. We do have a history together." The one with ringlets says.

"Kaminara." The other says.

"Then we'll be disciplinary committee. Since we'd work with them." Katsunori says.

"Then it's settled. Here are your bands. Now I have to talk with Toga about the class changes so we'd better leave now." Cross says and leaves with the Kuroki's.

**Hanabusa POV. The next morning. **

Why did Kaname call the Kinjo's into his quarters last night? And where did those twins go anyway? They left class a little too early in my opinion but of course, I obey commands from Yuuki-sama and Kaname-sama. Like Seiren-chan does for Kaname.

"Alright. Class dismissed." The teacher says and we leave the class. I can hear my fan-girls outside the gate, as usual. But this time there are four people who are unfamiliar, except for the auras of the Kinjo. The gates open to reveal the day class students with the sensed Kinjo twins and the twins Katsunori talked about last night.

"Alright get back." Kaminara, the one Katsunori has a heavy liking for, orders and the day class students separate. Allowing us passage through.

"Yo, Kat, what are you doing." I hiss into Katsunori's ear.

"Disciplinary committee, baka. Now get back to Moon Dorm." He replies in a silky tone and I shiver. It sounds like Yuuki and Kaname. But they can't be purebloods, can they?

* * *

**Please review on the way out and I hope you enjoyed this story so far. Ciao!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2. Akatsuki POV**

"Hanabusa, what's on your mind?" I ask in a low voice. He seems to be deep in thought and on edge since we walked back into moon dorm.

"The Kinjo's. They seem like nobles but I believe there's more. Why else would I obey them so quickly." He replies in an annoyed tone.

"Yes they do seem mysterious. Kaname-sama doesn't seem to have too much assertiveness towards them though, and Yuuki-sama seems fine in their presence." Ruka says as she sits down next to me. I pull her closer before looking at the Grandfather Clock.

"Those two still aren't back." Senri groans and pops another Pocky into Rima's mouth.

"They are the new Disciplinary Committee. Do not give them grief if the Headmaster ordered it that way." Yuuki's voice floats down the stairs as she makes an appearance with Kaname at her side.

"My dear Yuuki is correct." Kaname comments as the door opens and the Kinjo Twins walk in.

"How did it go?" Zero asks.

"They're a hassle." Arashi replies.

"Especially because we're Night Class working with Day Class." Katsunori adds. They don't seem at all scared or intimidated in our Lord and Lady's presence. Hanabusa chuckles.

"Of course, they're always wanting to get close to Night Class. We're the elites, the most beautiful." Hanabusa sighs while putting a blood tablet into his water and sipping it daintily.

"If I'm not mistaken you're the one-

"Who likes to draw too much attention to you." Arashi, then Katsunori say. Hanabusa chokes lightly on his drink and gives them a shocked look.

"Why would you call me that." Hanabusa says innocently.

"Because you're the Day Class girls' heart throbs. Well, minus a few." Katsunori replies with a smirk.

"Enough. Kinjo's, come with us." Kaname snaps and walks back upstairs with Yuuki, Arashi and Katsunori.

**Ruka POV**

Why are they acting like that? It's strange, more than normal. It's not unusual to have the purebloods being so secretive. But I have a feeling Arashi and Katsunori aren't plain nobles or aristocrats like the rest of us are. They do look a bit similar to the Kurans too.

"Ruka?" Akatsuki asks.

"Oh? It's nothing. I was just thinking about something." I reply and smile assuringly to him. I'm sure our leaders will explain everything in their own time.

"What do you think about the Kinjo's, Takuma?" Hanabusa asks.

"O-Oh? I think they're respectable and honorable." Takuma replies. He's obviously hiding something.

"What are you hiding." I urge. He shakes his head.

"Nothing." He states and leaves the room. Now I know for sure something's up.

**Please review! I know I haven't updated in a while. But I thought I should. Ciao!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4. Arashi POV**

"I sense they're suspicious." Yuuki says with a small sigh.

"Yes, my dear Yuuki." Kaname assures.

"We will have to tell them eventually." I start with a confident tone.

"I agree with Arashi." Katsunori comments.

"I hate to say it but they're more enthusiastic about getting things done than you are, Kaname." Yuuki says.

"Yes indeed. Especially because they like to be surrounded with people. They have quite a few siblings at home and their parents are very social." Kaname explains to her. I look at Katsunori and we both shrug.

"True." Katsunori admits. There is a knock and I speed over to open it.

"Yes?" I answer. It's Seiren.

"I see you have finally matured, Arashi. But I have to come in to talk with all of you." Seiren says with a small smirk.

"Than by all means." I welcome her and step aside. She walks in and I shut the door behind her.

"I suppose you recognized their presences, Seiren. So it's finally a reunion." Kaname greets.

"Yes. It has been quite a while since I have been in contact with all of my friends." Seiren replies.

"That reminds me, Seiren, are you really dating Aidou?" Yuuki asks enthusiastically.

"Yes. But I have a feeling that he'll be pestering me about Arashi and Katsunori." Seiren replies with a groan.

"Very true, Seiren. Now, would you all mind explaining?" Hanabusa says chillingly as he bursts through the door with everyone else.

"Why of course, Hanabusa." I say and cross my arms.

"Why don't we start with how you talked to me earlier, Katsunori. You were surely pressing your rank limits." Hanabusa says accusingly. Katsunori scoffs and looks to Kaname who nods.

"I was not, if anything, you were. We are in fact, a sub-family of the Kurans and are purebloods." Katsunori replies, our unexpected visitors gasp.

"He is correct. We are in fact, very close cousins." Kaname adds.

"What! But, you look nothing alike and you act so differently!" Ruka says.

"Because they've never had to deal with more than a small myriad of level E's. They didn't lose their families." Kaname presses.

"Kaname-sama, Yuuki-sama, then what will we do? Do we use the proper honorifics then?" Senri asks.

**Kaminara POV**

"Come on, Hanayo! We have to get to them before something happens!" I pant as we run full force into the Moon Dorm and up the stairs. Our amulets warned us of something here. The Headmaster ordered us to see.

"I sense a very dark aura near." Hanayo pants. We sprint at last into Kaname and Yuuki's office where the aura seems to be thickening between the twins, Hanabusa, and Shiki. Seiren looks dumbfounded, and Kaname and Yuuki are not amused.

"Enough! If there are any fights between half the disciplinary committee and students then the other half must intervene." Hanayo and I shout.

"Hanayo, Kaminara. How pleasant of you to drop by." Kaname says. He remembered us after our last meeting. We are the twin's protectors, and we also give them blood. But no one has sensed, that like Kiryuu, we are slowly being transformed.

"There is no need for that talk, Kaname. Now, who started this. The aura is unsettling to the Headmaster and day class students." I growl. Receiving proud looks from Arashi, Seiren, the Kuran's and Katsunori while receiving dumbfounded, upset expressions from everyone else.

"I would like to see you fight then." Aidou says seductively while Seiren rolls her eyes.

"Fine then." I reply and reach for my slingshot. Aidou waves his hand and throws ice shards at me, I hit each one with single shots when he's thrown up into the air with a deep green glow.

"You will not fight my Kaminara, Aidou-baka." Katsunori hisses.

"Or my sister." Hanayo comments while retrieving her dart gun.

"These weapons only hurt vampires. They were given to us by the Kinjo's. It is our duty to obey them and protect them." I say and Kaname grunts.

"Very impressive, I must say. But lest we should all want chaos this should end." Kaname says with a slight edge to his voice.

"Hai. We will take Hanayo and Kaminara now." Arashi and Katsunori consent and grab my sister and I, carrying us out of the room at a break-neck speed to one of the empty rooms in the dark part of the dorms.

"I think it's about time." I say and roll down my collar for Katsunori while Hanayo does the same procedure for Arashi as he locks the door and barricades it.

"We're sorry about having this happen to you." Katsunori groans before biting into me with his long fangs. I wrap my arms around his neck, pulling him closer. I don't know why, but I love the thrilling feeling of him near me, drinking my blood, whenever. I'm sure that Hanayo feels the same.

**Another chapter done! Please review and until next time! Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 5

It is an important notice that will affect everyone on this sight and many others.

I got a message from a fellow writer and saw more notes and messages from even more, that SOPA is back. The bill that is threatening to take away our freedoms on the internet is back. Not only back, but it is trying to be passed quietly so nobody notices. SOPA will guarantee that anybody who streams a video, whether it be on youtube, a walkthrough for a video game, or a kid singing a song that is 'copyrighted' they will be treated as a felon. That is one of the highest form of criminal offensives for something as simple as uploading a video game walkthrough on youtube, playing a song with lyrics of your favorite artist and even one we all go on, this one right here.

I am telling everyone this because it affect us all here as Wattpad/FanFiction will being attacked as well. A Wattpad/FanFiction writer can being carted off to a maximum state prison for writing a character from Naruto into their fanfic, or a character from Bleach, or a character from One Piece, Harry Potter, Percy Jackson, the list is endless. You think I am exaggerating? I assure you that if this passes it will not be long, not be long at all, because once this passes, then anything goes. Wattpad/FanFiction will be attacked for using canon characters in a fanon manner, authors will be arrested for writing a book whose main character has glasses just like in another series, artists will be arrested and confined for using sapphire blue in the iris of one of their characters like another author. This affects us all and we cannot let it happen.

I figure some of you do not believe me and I can understand. I could be making this up for all you know. But I provided links below to show you I am telling the truth. Simply remove the spaces below, see for yourself.

: / www . huffingtonpost 2013/08/07/unauthorized-streaming-felony_n_3720479 . html

: / www . washingtonpost blogs/the-switch/wp/2013/08/05/sopa-died-in-2012-b ut-obama-administration-wants-to-revive-part-of-it /

: / www . techdirt articles/20130805/12472124074/administration-cant- let-go-wants-to-bring-back-felony-streaming-provis ions-sopa . shtml

: / www . youtube watch?v=1fTt4K4Cae4

We are not as powerless as we might think. We stopped SOPA before and we must do it again. Our stories, our ideas, our passion will be threaten. Everything from this to fan art to youtube is in danger of being gone forever.

I am asking you to spread the word and fight this assault on our freedoms. Because this isn't just going to affect Americans, it will affect everybody across the globe. Tell your friends, have them spread the word so we may stand up to fight this. It is our right as freedom of speech. We are not making money doing what we love, we do it because we enjoy it and want to spread our words, our ideas, our art to everyone who wishes to see it. But we can stop it but only if we stand together. Please my friends, my fellow reader and writers, don't let what we love be nothing but dust in the winds of time.

-Please spread the word and help us be free on the internet like she said we stopped it before let's do it again come on lets push SOPA back fight for our freedom!

Rewrite this and post on your story chapters for everyone else to see so we can stop SOPA!


End file.
